inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Hari
|name=Hari |image name=Cap154.jpg |kanji=玻璃 |romaji=Hari |literal meaning=Glass |english tv=Hari |birth= |age=200+ |death=Killed by Menōmaru |status=Deceased |occupation= |species=Moth yōkai |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair=Light purple |skin=Pale |family= |weapons=Dual swords |team=Menōmaru, Ruri |affiliation=Hyōga clan |movie=1 |japanese voice= |english voice=Lalainia Lindbjerg |imagecat=Images of Hari }} was a character that appeared only in InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time, one of the two loyal servants of the main antagonist of the movie, Menōmaru. History Hari first arrived from the over 200 years ago as part of Hyōga's invasion. During the story Hari and Ruri attacked Sesshōmaru in the hopes of obtaining his sword to remove the seal on the power of the Hyōga clan that was placed by his father. Sesshōmaru easily killed them both, but they were revived by Menōmaru. Hari summoned a giant scorpion to trap Inuyasha and his group. The scorpion poisoned Kirara during the fight. That allowed Hari to control her. She and Ruri lured Miroku and Sango into a trap by having Kirara bewitched. The two female demons explained that they were travellers from the continent. Miroku asked both of them if they would bear his children (much to Sango's annoyance). They revealed the fact that they were demons, and trapped both of them in vines. Hari summoned scorpions to attack Sango. Miroku used his Wind tunnel to rid Sango of the scorpions. This was a trap to allow Ruri to absorb his Wind Tunnel power. They failed to kill Miroku and Sango thanks to the assistance of Kaede. She and Ruri escaped with Kirara under their control. Luring Inuyasha Menōmaru captured Kagome as a means to lure Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages, in order to break the seal that captured Hyōga. Hari was tasked with enabling Menōmaru to control Kagome. Her first attempt to control her failed as a result of Kagome's high level of spiritual powers. Menōmaru gave Hari a shard of the Shikon no Tama in order for her powers to work on Kagome. Miroku and Sango soon arrived and fought Menōmaru's minions. Sango battled Hari and Kirara. Final battle Sango reached out to Kirara in the hopes of freeing her from Hari's control. It worked as Kirara wrestled with herself by repeatedly ramming her forehead into the trunk of the large tree they were in, and successfully shattered the charm that Hari placed on her. After underestimating the bond between Sango and Kirara, she is ripped in half by Sango, and although the attempt to kill her seems to be unsuccessful, the transformed Menōmaru claimed her soul instead of resurrecting her and she dies. Personality She acts as a foil to Sango in that she thinks animals (Kirara) are meant to be controlled like servants, and not treated like a friend. She appears to be very fond of her master, willing to do almost anything for him. She is not above taunting her opponents, as seen in her final fight against Sango. However, these taunts and her general arrogance ultimately proves to be her downfall. Powers & Abilities *'Power of Control:' Hari's abilities include the power to control anyone by means of a special spell, which she used on Kirara and Kagome, though its unknown if these are her own abilities or something borrowed from Menōmaru. *'Projectiles:' Another of Hari's abilities is the power to use the flower petals from the flower that she keeps in her hair as projectile weapons. She simply plucks off one petal then hurls it at the opponent. The single petal then transforms into multiple blades of blue or yellow energy which cause violent explosions upon impact. *'Summoning Scorpions:' Hari is able to summon scorpions by blowing on a leaf. She could also summon giant Scorpion demons. Weapons *'Swords:' Hari wields two blades that resembles the Chinese . They originally appear as innocuous leaves, but in her hands, they transform into large swords. With this weapon, Hari is able to fire off a large wave of red energy in the form of a cross, which appears to be quite powerful as they caused much destruction when used in battle, although not quite powerful enough to withstand Sango's Hiraikotsu. Otherwise, the swords can be used as normal melee weapons. Quotes Trivia *Hari calls Kirara an animal though Kirara's a yōkai. References de:Hari es:Hari ja:玻璃 ms:Hari zh:玻璃 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Swordsmen Category:Yōkai